Can't Stop Loving You
by Lalill
Summary: Alles Dialoge. Recht kurz. "Gut, das hier ist bescheuert." - "Ich denke, es ist romantisch." - Romanze/ Humor - HG/DM - Übersetzung


Hey Leute...diese Story habe ich während des Lesens übersetzt, das soll heißen, ich kannte sie vorher selber noch nicht. :D  
Das ist dabei heraus gekommen:

 **A/N (writingxonxwalls):**  
Diese ganze Story wird in Dialogform sein, also wird es irgendwie kurz sein. Sorry?

-.-.-.-.-  
Es gibt zehn Teile und hier sind die ersten drei. Ich habe die ersten drei auf das 'Beginnen' einer Draco/ Hermione Romanze konzentriert.

Gemacht für: Love in its Different Forms challenge by Pinky Green ('Liebe in ihren verschiedenen Formen Challenge' von Pinky Green)

Stichwörter, die benutzt wurden: Erdbeerbad und Massage, Frühstück und Jigsaw Puzzle (spielen).

Stichwörter, die noch benutzt werden müssen: Hausaufgaben, Quidditch, Festnahme/ Arrest, Paintball Kampf, Kissing Bude, (festsitzen) in einem Fahrstuhl und Zaubertränke

Warnung: Diese Serie von Dialogen enthält eine große Menge von fluffy-ness, sozusagen - irgendwie - ok wirklich OOC Hermione und Draco und eine nicht so gewalttätige Freundschaft zwischen den zwei genannten Charakteren. Sorry, zu faul um die Spannung zu ergänzen.  
So, vielleicht in der nächsten Challenge. XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dies ist eine **ÜBERSETZUNG** aus dem Englischen:  
 **'Can't Stop Loving You'** von **writingxonxwalls**!

Hier der Link dazu:  
s/4311093/1/Cant_Stop_Loving_You

Art: One-Shot  
Originalautorin: writingxonxwalls  
Übersetzerin: Lalill

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Liebe in verschiedenen Formen_

 **Teil eins: Erdbeerbad und Massage**

„Hast du eben geduscht, Granger?"

„Ähm, ja. Das würde ein Grund dafür sein, dass mein Haar nass ist. Das ist es nämlich, was manchmal passiert, wenn du duschst. Du wirst nass."

„Oh."

„Nur aus Interesse, warum fragst du?"

„Du riechst wie Erdbeeren."

„Dankeschön…denke ich."

„Jederzeit."

„Draco Malfoy, was zum Teufel machst du da?"

„Ich strecke mich auf der Couch aus. Wonach sieht's denn aus, was ich mache?"

„Naja, für einen Moment sah es aus, als würdest du sterben."

„Würdest du nicht gerade das lieben?"

„Würde ich ungemein, aber warum liegst du in so einer peinlichen Position?"

„Ich fühl' mich schlimm. Massage?"

„Danke! Ich habe wirklich eine gebraucht, Malfoy."

„Ugh, nein, fand ich nicht."

„Halt den Mund und massier' mich."

„…Schön."

 **Teil zwei: Jigsaw Puzzle (spielen)**

„Malfoy, was hast du mit meinem Puzzle gemacht?"

„Ist es das, was dieses verdammte Ungetüm ist?"

„Ja, Draco, das ist ein Puzzle. Und nochmal: Was hast du mit meinem Puzzle gemacht?"

„Okay, es war auf dem Schreibtisch und es ist nun mal so gekommen, dass ich den Schreibtisch heute brauchte."

„Du brauchst den Schreibtisch nie."

„Das tut weh."

„Sag' mir nur, was mit dem Puzzle passiert ist."

„Gut…ich fing an mich zu wundern, was es ist-"

„Typisch."

„Pst! Das hier ist meine Story! Also ich fing an, zu versuchen seinen Verwendungszweck herauszufinden-"

„Und du hast es zerstört."

„Möglicherweise."

„Du wirst lernen, wie man ein Puzzle richtig macht."

„Aber warum? Muss ich?"

„Weil ich jetzt deine Freundin (‚Girlfriend') bin, also komm damit klar."

„Ungh…ich sollte da drüber stehen."

„Mach' es einfach."

„ICH BRECHE AB. ICH GEBE AUF."

„…Nacht, Lieber. Knall die Tür nicht. Das letzte Mal hast du fast die Türangeln gebrochen."

„VERDAMMTES MUGGELUNGETÜM."

 **Teil drei: Frühstück**

„Ich mag es nicht, wie Wiesel dich heute beim Frühstück angeguckt hat."

„Draco, sei nicht albern."

„Also gestehst du, dass er geschaut hat!"

„Diese Idee ist lächerlich-"

„Oh, wirklich? Lächerlich, hm? Könnte ich dich daran erinnern, dass du mal mit ihm ausgegangen bist."

„Draco, hättest du es lieber, wenn ich mit dir beim Frühstück sitze?"

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Dann würde Blaise dich anschauen."

„Schön, dann hast du die Wahl: Ron oder Blaise."

„..."

„Wie war das?"

„Ron."

„Gut, ich bin stolz, dass du so schnell eine Entscheidung gefällt hast."

„Hmpf."

„Draco?"

„Jaah."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du unter einem Stein gelebt hast, aber dir sind zwei sehr wichtige Dinge entfallen."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Würdest du gerne wissen, welche es sind?"

„…"

„Was?"

„Ja. Würde ich."

„Gut, erstens daten sich Ginny und Blaise."

„Was?"

„Ja. Es ist jetzt beinahe schon ein Monat."

„Oh. Was war der andere?"

„Ron hat ganz definitiv auf den Haufen Schinken vor mir geschaut."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **A/N:**  
Eigentlich gibt es von dem ganzen hier 10 Teile in insgesamt 3 Kapiteln.  
Das hier waren jetzt die ersten drei Teile...


End file.
